THE RETURN OF THE KING OF GAMES
by Ryu-Gi
Summary: You've seen the trailer. You watched it again and again. But have you seen it throught the eyes of another? See what happened on that fateful day in June 2004 through the eyes of another...


The Return of the King of Games  
  
A poetic short story based off the amazing new Zelda Trailer and the equally astounding footage of the 2004 E3 convention found at Zelda   
  
Written by Ryu-Gi  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing.  
  
THE RETURN OF THE KING OF GAMES  
  
As we made our way into the booth, there was the buzz of gamers everywhere.  
  
Some were talking about past games, some about new ones that had just come out.  
  
There was a sort of tension in the air, one of excitement.  
  
But most noticeable was the talk from the Zelda gamers.  
  
I was among them. We spoke of a game that had arrived last year.  
  
The Wind Waker, the Cel-shaded game that had left most of the gaming world giving Nintendo the cold shoulder. As fans, we had accepted it, and let it slide. We bought the game, found it funner then we had thought, and by this time knew every little detail about it. But there was something else.  
  
We spoke of something that we had seen on the screens. Something about a new Zelda game. Knowing how it had been declared that the Zelda series had moved in a new direction, we immediently knew it was going to be another great game, cel-shaded, but great nonetheless. The presentation went on, showing all sorts of interesting games and the new DS. We were satisfied. But we knew there was something missing…  
  
That's when the man on the stage said those words that would be the last we heard before we were changed forever.  
  
"But before you leave, I'd like you to step inside one more world for Nintendo Gamecube…"  
  
And so we watched what appeared on the screen. A lot of nice scenery, some realistic game. It was just another clip.  
  
We were so wrong.  
  
A boy on horseback appeared. There was something clicking in the back of our minds. We ignored it.  
  
It showed a vast army. We ignored it.  
  
The boy was riding closer. Something was stirring in our memory.  
  
Memories of swordplay, daring acts of bravery, and a vast, beautiful world full of magic and mystery began to rise to the surface. Could it be?! Could our wait finally be over?!  
  
And then, he revealed himself at last. Atop his horse, holding his sword high, his hat flapping in the wind, he was unmistakable. It was the one whose return we had awaited for seven years…  
  
The entire hall shook, as a massive atomic explosion of applause and cheering filled the air. Our ears ached from the deafening power of the applause as our Hero of Time fought monsters, rode across plains, solved mind-bending puzzles and braved the depths of dank dungeons. A boy somewhere in the back began screaming, saying,  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God!"  
  
Girls began crying out! This wonderful incarnation of the one they had been hoping for had come!  
  
He stood before the castle gates, slid his sword into his scabbard, and gazed upon us. The gaze gave us one powerful message: That he was back, and he would never leave us again.  
  
He disappeared from the screen, and the man himself-the cunning mastermind, creator of legends and adventure alike, stepped forwards, wielding the weapons our Hero held dear.  
  
Shegiru Miyamoto raised the Master Sword to the heavens and spoke to us.  
  
"I am not Link, but I do know him! Even after 18 years, The Legend of Zelda never stops changing…and this game is not different. We are now taking you to a world…where Link has grown up…a world where he will act different and look different. In order to grow, Link must not stand still, and neither can I. So, Thank you…"  
  
And he swung his sword again, to the roar of the crowd.  
  
Tears of joy and happiness were I everyone's eyes. They had rocked us all, dropped a bombshell on us, changed our world as we knew it forever.  
  
And as the brilliant mind, my idol, the artist who had done so much, disappeared, one single thought crossed my mind.  
  
Sound the bells throughout the land. Let them know. Tell them…  
  
That Blades will Bleed.  
  
That Shields will Shatter.  
  
And that, as the light fades, the hero will rise again.  
  
Let them know.  
  
Make way,  
  
Make way for the return of the King of all Games! 


End file.
